


the voice

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The voice begins when the venom is first injected into his veins. It's loud and it commands him to do something that he just can't make out.The Goblin is born with the appearance of the venom.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	the voice

**Author's Note:**

> here we go, finally posting this thing after how long???????????/ its been in my drafts for a long time and I've been working on it on and off. anyways, have some goblin harry.

The voice begins when the venom is first injected into his veins. It's loud and it commands him to do something that he just can't make out, and then the searing pain begins. It fills his whole body and the voice becomes louder. Pain is all he knows as bones shift and sores grow. 

He pulls himself towards the one thing that could possibly stop the pain- the suit that could heal him. The suit that could protect him. The battle armor.

It's hard to get on, but it attaches itself to his skin, filling his veins with the feeling of healing, the cells are slowly becoming okay, perhaps-

But the _voice_. It whispers in his ear to do what he must do, to destroy those who hindered his search for the cure, for his chance at surviving.

And some _sick_ part of him agrees.

Getting out into the main building is a challenge, considering the the elevator and his glider, but the moment he gets out, there is one person he targets. There is one person he must get to before he finds the spider- Electro has the hero covered for now.

People scatter as he makes his way into the main area of the building, yet none of them are the goal. He leaves them be. The voice is loud, saying that _he_ is near, that the one that he must be rid of is close by.

And the voice is right.

Menken is off to the side of the building and Harry easily corners him, the suit and glider responding to his every thought. Blades come out the front of it and Menken falls to the ground. The voice is telling Harry to stab him, to do something terrible in the way that he had doomed Harry to die. But one of the things that he had said once is a forefront of the ideas that the voice is pushing.

Harry grabs Menken by the shirt, dragging him up to the top of the building with ease. Each floor, each walkway, makes it like a maze on the way up, but there is one clear way to the bottom. He holds the new 'CEO' above that. 

Harry's once clear blue eyes, now a neon green, watches him with a look of contempt.

Harry grins, hissing out the final words that Menken will probably ever hear. "You were right... The fall _is_ fast and steep."

Menken drops.

* * *

Felicia is behind the glass, he can see her and she can see him. She looks _scared_.

So much has happened around him and it's all a blur. He doesn't want to think of what the voice in his head as done but glass is shattered and people are running from his very presence. But Felicia is looking back at him. She has stopped and watches him with a determined gaze, but he can see the fear.

When Harry focuses enough on the glass that stands between him, he sees his reflection, the way he now looks. He knows why now she is scared and he knows now that it's Spider-Man's fault.

He runs his fingers across his cheek. The blades on his fingers- on the suit- are cold and his touch is light as to not hurt himself. As if that would help any though.

"Harry..." Felicia speaks, and it's so light that he can barely hear her through the glass.

He is no longer Harry Osborn.

The voice within him. The Goblin. The Goblin is who he is. The Goblin is what as happened to him.

"Get out!" He screams at her, his voice intermingling with the Goblin's. "Get out!"

The Goblin decides to spare her.

Harry cannot escape this.

Spider-Man will pay.

* * *

"I think you can still make your flight!" The words from the hero are loud and clear and _happy_ and Harry cannot _stand_ them. He laughs, a laugh that comes from Goblin in his head, it's thinking of all the ways the spider could fall. And yet it seems that Electro couldn't take care of him. "Gwen, stay there!" Spider-Man yells, worry edging these words.

Harry flies down in front of the hero, laughing once more. He licks his lips, looking back and forth between the hero and... _Gwen._

Realization blooms in his chest and the voice in his head reacts, telling him too many things at once, but the most prevalent thing-

" _Peter,_ " He hisses, the hero taking a step back. "When you said _Spider-Man_ said no, you meant that _you. said. no._ "

"Harry, what did you do-?" Peter replies, his voice shaky. Fear. Something in Harry laughs.

"What you made me do," He feels himself smile, yet the voice in his head fills him with anger once more. "You were my friend and _you. betrayed. me!_ " His growl turns into a shout.

Peter takes a breath, "No, I was trying to protect you-"

"Look at me!" Harry yells, the voice in his head pounding. This was all because of Peter. Peter didn't want to help save him. Peter really didn't care.

But Peter's voice is trying to calm him, it sounds sad, "Hey, it's going to okay," He speaks, holding out his hands, "It's gonna be alright, Har."

The nickname sets him off. "You said that you give people hope," Harry feels the Goblin telling him exactly what to do, what he needs to do. Loving Peter be damned. "Yet you only take it away." His gaze sweeps back over to Gwen and back to Peter.

"Harry, no-"

" _I'm going to take away yours._ "

"No, Gwen, run!" Peter yells, but Gwen is not fast enough, and Harry is faster. He grabs her, and as much as Peter chases him, he cannot catch his glider. "Harry! Harry put her down!" Harry doesn't listen. Peter keeps following.

"Harry!" Peter yells once more as Harry has positioned himself over the clock tower, too high for Peter to reach. "Harry, stop this right now! This isn't you, Harry! This is not you! Har, put her down!"

"Harry," Gwen speaks, softly, but she watches him with that determined gaze.

Harry swallows, the Goblin telling him something different. He is not Harry. "Harry is _dead._ " He growls out. Harry is Goblin now. Goblin is no longer Harry.

"Harry, this is between you and me!" Peter calls up at him, "You wanna fight? Fight me and let her go!"

"Okay," _Goblin_ , not Harry, nods, and the feeling of dropping Menken is back as he lets Gwen fall.

"No!" Peter catches her and they crash through the glass ceiling of the clock tower. Harry follows in with a bomb and the platform that they land on is exploded. 

The fight is a blur except for the Goblin and his only attempts to get rid of Peter. He has to, it's what he needs to do. 

And then he's pulled back by webs into a stack of boxes and everything goes black.

* * *

Harry wakes up to a different environment. He is no longer in the suit, yet the pain is gone. Everything is numb in this empty room.

He's been put in a cell.

Someone hits the bars, _hard_ , and Harry jumps. 

"Finally awake?" A voice hisses and it's not the one in his head, "Get up and ready, it's time for questioning."

"Questioning?" He whispers. "What-"

"Let's go, _Osborn_ ," They speak, sounding as if they were pleased to boss around an Osborn. The voice in his head tells him not to go, but the worry he had in him about what the guard would do if he didn't go outweighed it.

But... Questioning?

The Goblin tells him it was nothing as he is walked down the hallway in silence. 

Harry isn't sure where the Goblin came from. Everything from before this place is fuzzy. He remembers the venom and then pain. (Is the venom where this voice originated?)

He remembers the suit and then lights and a clock.

He remembers... Menken.

The Goblin shouts at him and he recoils, stopping in his tracks. The guard shoots him a glare and he's back walking again.

He killed Menken. Menken fell. Menken is dead.

The Goblin is trying to congratulate him, but as he's shoved into a room, he begins to fear everything around him.

A woman is in front of the table they're guiding him to. She's standing there, her lips in a straight line. Her face shows no emotion. No indication of anything.

"Hello Harold, please sit down," Her voice is level, but it's high pitched and she's gripping the clipboard with maybe a little too much force.

Harry follows her directions and sits down in the stiff chair. He's not sure about her using the name Harold.

She smiles lightly and it's more of a grimace. "You _do_ know why you're here, correct?"

The Goblin is telling him to stay silent, to reveal nothing. He weakly forces out, "No, no I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I-" He's shaking. 

The woman raises an eyebrow. "Are you aware of the murders?" The woman asks, and Harry is still sure her voice is too high.

"Murders?" He speaks, the Goblin tells him of so much, that Menken was almost nothing to think of. Something to forget about. "I only killed one and his life was uneeded. All he did was take part of my life away."

She huffs and puts down two papers on the desk. "You've been charged on the murders of Donald Menken and Gwendolyn Stacy."

The Goblin congratulates him. Gwen and in turn, Peter's hope, is dead. Harry doesn't know what to think as he grips the table.

"Why?" The woman asks, "Why did you kill them?"

Harry looks up. "They were in the web of lies that kept me from living."

* * *

"Everyone threw me away, my father, Peter-" Harry curls up against the wall of his cell, "Goblin always talks about how he'll destroy me in seconds when he wants to. Nobody cares."

His words echo, but are lost to any other ears, as anyone nearby never cared. The guards ignored his shouts for help, for something, for someone, as he was deemed crazy, one foot already in the grave.

"But that's what I'm like, isn't it? Perfect to discard when I'm no longer needed?" He scoffs, leaning his head against the wall.

* * *

One of the guards hits something against the bars, startling him awake. Goblin hisses something to him, but he ignores it. He's tired of that _voice_.

He's learned to suppress it, to be able to block it out. It's always there, yet he can forget about it.

"You've got a visitor!" They yell at him- they always yell at him.

Harry pushes himself up. Fiers had vanished months ago, after Spider-Man had found his way into the Oscorp room with all of the... Battle armor...

No one ever found out about his involvement with everything concerning Rhino and Ock. It was all pushed to the side and forgotten, those who were involved arrested.

No one ever did visit him except Fiers, so who could it be? "Who?" He hisses, and as he asks, he realizes.

"Peter Parker."

"No," He speaks, "I'm not talking to him."

"You're going whether you like it or not," The guard is a new one, tall. His face is in a permanent sneer as he opens the cell and gestures in order to get him out.

Harry stands and makes his way out. They don't force him around anymore. There is no point in resisting and they know he has given up by now. He follows the guard into an area he never thought he'd go into. He'd hoped to not ever be here- no one cared at all, and therefore he would never have any visitors anymore.

Unless Peter came to yell at him.

He's brought to a chair and as he looks through the glass, there sits Peter.

Peter looks tired. There's bags under his eyes that can rival Harry's. He looks sad and it makes so much sense. So much has happened to his friend in the past few years (is that right? Harry doesn't know nor remember time), and yet Harry never stopped to try and help him, sinking into the depression of his own problems. Part of Harry- no, all of Harry- regrets not being there for Peter.

All of him but that voice.

"Hey, Har," Peter speaks and he wants to fall into his friend's arms, but he knows that he will no longer be welcomed. What he did is far beyond forgiveness. The voice may tell him it was a good thing, a good idea, but it wasn't.

Harry smiles lightly, "Hey, Pete."

They don't speak for a minute or two, just sitting in silence.

And then, someone grabs his shoulder. "It's time to go." The guard that escorted him in here is back. How long had they just sat there staring at each other? Or was it just that they didn't want to let Harry have time to speak with anyone- lest there could be another Fiers incident. There were people in the place that did suspect something of the man, after all.

But that had been such a long time ago.

Harry complies. He is in no mood to fight and he doesn't think it would even get him anywhere.

At least Peter still cares.

**Author's Note:**

> attack me @ my [tumblr](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com)


End file.
